Love Trap
by Jonzz
Summary: Sumire wins a trip to a hot spring hotel... And it's for ten. She makes a deal with Koko. What's going to happen? Read to find out. KoMire RuTaru NatsuKan AnnaNeme YuuNoko FINISHED!
1. Keep Your Voice Down

"Oh. Sumire-chan, you must be superlucky!" Narumi-sensei giggled at the green haired girl.

Sumire just stared at it. She couldn't believe her own eyes, they had to be decieving her. She glanced at Narumi and then let her gaze drop back to the small, golden bead that had just dropped from the raffle machine.

"FIRST PRIZE TO SUMIRE SHOUDA! FIRST PRIZE TO SUMIRE SHOUDA!" Narumi yelled from the top of his lungs, even though the two were alone in the hallway.

This was the latest dumb idea from Narumi. He started selling his extra clothes away, with ridiculous prices. Anyone, who bought something from him, got to spin the raffle. Unfortunately, no one was interested in his frilly outfits, so nobody got to raffle either. Sumire was just pitying the teacher when she bought a hat from him. Maybe karma had kicked in and done its share, but she didn't really care how it had happened. She just knew that she had just won a hot spring trip for ten. She finally snapped out of her trance when Narumi gave her five tickets.

"Here you go! Each of these tickets gives you access to couple rooms at the hotel. Don't worry, that means you can be with your best friend too!" Narumi laughed and danced away with the raffle table around his waist.

Sumire sweatdropped and stared at the tickets.

'_What kind of a high school teacher would give out hot spring hotel tickets to a high school student and not care who she goes with? Shouldn't he come too? I wouldn't want to go if he was coming though. Who should I invite?'_

'_I'm so stupid!'_ Sumire groaned in her thoughts.

"Can't deny that!" Koko laughed at her.

She glared at him and that idiot brunette nullifier. She had told her _'not to worry' _and that _'she'll take care of everything'_. Never would Sumire have thought that Mikan would actually bring five guys and three girls along. How stupid could the girl get?

"Mikan."

"What is it, Permy?" Mikan beamed.

"You _do_ know that we have five rooms, right? Each one for two people, right?" she asked and glared daggers at her.

"Silly Permy! Of course I know that! I'm not stupid! That makes ten people! So it's you, Hotaru, Anna, Nonoko, Natsume, Ruka-pyon, Koko, Kitsuneme and Iinchou!"she counted with her fingers, frowning when she got nine.

"Ah? Someone's missing?"

"You didn't count yourself," Sumire sighed.

"I see! So we make ten after all! No problem at all!" she laughed.

"THAT'S NOT THE PROBLEM HERE! How were you going to divide the rooms?"

"Of course, it's me and my darling Hotaru... Anna and Nonoko... Natsume and Ruka-pyon..." she trailed off staring at the remaining four.

Sumire was glaring at her. Koko and Kitsuneme were laughing their heads off. Iinchou looked troubled.

"Stupid," Natsume scowled.

"What should I do? I can't disappoint anyone, can I?" she whined, not even noticing Natsume's teasing.

Sumire's eyes flashed when she got a brilliant idea. She grabbed Koko's arm.

"I can share a room with this guy!" she exclaimed and glared at him.

When Koko started grinning like a mad man (he was doing that before too, though), she knew he had read her mind.

"Yeah, yeah! It's not like we haven't slept together before!" he laughed and got elbowed in the gut.

"Don't say things that will lead to misunderstandings!" Sumire growled and took off.

"UWAAAAH! It's so pretty!" Mikan shrilled.

Natsume rubbed his ear that had just suffered a Mikan-attack. Everyone was standing in front of an old-fashioned mansion with a large, beautiful garden spread around them.

"It may be pretty, but name is a bit..." Nonoko sweatdropped.

A big sign above their head said '_Love Trap_'. They entered the building, which was even more grand inside and went to check in. For some reason, the check-in counter was empty.

"IT'S NOT EMPTY!" a cute voice screamed at the narrator.

The gang could head a loud thump and see all the stuff on the counter jump slightly. Then a blonde girl came from under the counter, rubbing her head. Correction, an _incredibly small_, blonde girl came from under the counter, rubbing her head. Seriously. Her chin was at the level of the counter top, which was about the level of Mikan's hip.

Her blonde hair reached all the way down to the floor, creating a golden pool around her feet. Her eyes were lined perfectly to resemble cat eyes and the color of her eyes was such a light blue that they were almost white. She was wearing a black dress that was made out of a bodice and a ruffly skirt. Her arms were covered with long, black and silky fingerless gloves. Every finger nail was painted black. Her outfit was topped with black knee-length boots, a black hairband holding back her fringe and white bunny ears that sprouted out of her head. They stared at her in awe.

"What's the matter? Never seen a loli girl before?" she grinned at them like a cheshire cat.

"Wow. Now that we brought Polka here, it's a lolicon paradice..." Natsume said and slammed the tickets to the table.

The girl took a step backwards and bowed to them.

"Pleased to meet you. I'm Matsuda Rika. Calling me Rika is fine. I'm the owner of this place, so just call me if you need anything!" she smirked.

"EEEH? Rika-chan is the owner!" Mikan shrieked.

Rika glared at her.

"Sixth most important rule here, _keep your voice down_!" she hissed and turned around to snatch five keys from a hook attached to the wall.

"I-I'm very sorry!" Mikan whispered and bowed her head.

"Follow me," she snapped.

She ran around the counter and up the stairs. The gang followed her. Natsume, Ruka, Rika, Sumire, Kitsuneme and Hotaru were climbing the massive stairs with ease (most of them using their alice), while Mikan, Anna, Nonoko, Yuu and Koko were lagging badly behind.

When all of them finally got upstairs, they saw endless rows of doors on each side.

"Let's see... Available rooms.."

Rika started muttering to herself as she led the group through the labyrinth-like hallways.

"We have to keep an eye on the idiot, or she might get lost," Hotaru noted.

Natsume nodded seriously. Mikan started screaming at him and got another glare from the chibi owner. Finally they arrived to a dark corridor with exactly five doors, three on the right and two on the left.

"These will be your rooms during your stay. Remember to call me if you need anything," Rika said and walked away.

They immediately went to investigate the rooms. Koko shut the door after him and Sumire. They smirked at the same time.

"What should we do?" Koko asked.

"The details are still blurry, but the destination is crystal clear," Sumire sighed and sat on the bed.

"Get them paired up?"

"Exactly."

They smirked at each other again.

_Let the game begin..._

**A/N:**** It's a new story! This will be a... Six-shot? O_O Probably. Yeah. Ahem. Moving on. ...School sucks. That's it for today, thank you. Bye-bee!**


	2. Watch Your Every Step

Sumire sighed in gratitude as she slid into the hot water of an outdoor hot spring.

"The water feels so good!" Mikan yelled.

Hotaru shot her BakaGun at the girl.

"Yelling fee is 5,000 rabbits."

"WHAT? I don't have that much!"

"10,000 rabbits."

"HOTARU! You big, big meanie!"

"15,000 rabbits. Do you want me to continue?"

Mikan sank into the water, blowing bubbles to the surface on the way. Hotaru smirked.

"Polluting my bath with idiot germs, 2,000 rabbits!"

"Hotaru-chan, this is supposed to be a holiday..." Nonoko sweatdropped.

"This _is_ a holiday and I _will_ squeeze every penny that I can out of it," Hotaru snickered and clicked her water-proof calculator.

"Hotaru-chan! You shouldn't think about money on holiday, right?" Anna scolded.

"And Anna-_chan_ should mind her own business, _right_?" Hotaru snapped back at her.

"Yes, sir!" Anna grinned sheepishly.

"Girls, calm down! It's time to talk about something _much more important_!" Sumire smirked.

Mikan popped up to the surface.

"Howalon?" she asked, making everyone sigh.

"_LOVE!_" Anna and Nonoko huffed at her.

"I-It's way too early for us to talk about that!" Mikan stuttered, turning redder by the second.

"...It's not like we're deciding who we are going to marry or anything," Nonoko sweatdropped.

"MARRY? At this young age?" Mikan shrieked.

Hotaru shot her several times until she was about to drown.

"Making the idiot shut up –fee is 500 rabbits."

"So.. Do you guys have anyone special in mind?" Sumire grinned.

"Hmm... Natsume is hot, but not quite my type," Nonoko sighed.

"I know, right? He has the looks and the brains and he would make a perfect boyfriend to match me... But no, he goes gaga over Mikan!" Sumire whined.

"Lucky girl," Anna sighed.

"How about this then? What kind of a guy would you prefer?" Sumire asked.

Everyone started to seriously think about it. After a while, Nonoko lifted up a finger and begun to speak.

"I would like a guy... That doesn't fool around. Someone smart and responsible, not to mention good-looking!"

They giggled together. Sumire smirked at Nonoko.

"So you want someone like _Iinchou_?" she mocked.

Nonoko's face became serious.

"That's so wrong, Sumire! Iinchou is just a friend! Besides, I want a guy that can _protect _me! Someone who'd risk his life for my sake!" she sighed dreamily.

"I know what you mean, Nonoko-chan. Iinchou is kind of... Well, how do you say it?" Anna scratched her head.

"A wimp," Sumire deadpanned.

Others nodded.

"I want a funny guy! Someone who can make me laugh and still be _hot_! I definitely don't want a nerd. I want him to be at least a bit popular, but not a guy who's being chased by girls all day!" Anna grinned.

"Someone like our man Kitsu?" Sumire laughed.

Anna blushed.

"I barely know him, why would I want him?"

"Oh-ho! So you _don't_ think Kitsu is hot and funny and cool?" Sumire giggled.

Anna's blush deepened and she hid her face in her hands. sumire and Nonoko laughed at her. Sumire's eyes glinted evilly wickedly as she turned to Hotaru.

"What about our little Ice Queen? What kind of a guy would you like?"

"A rich guy that I can blackmail."

"Woah. That was unexpectedly honest," Mikan said and stared at her best friend.

"Unlike Mikan. We all know that Mikan wants Natsume, even though she doesn't admit it!" Anna grinned.

"Then, Sumire, what about you?" Nonoko asked.

Sumire looked confused. A silly, smiling face of a mindreader popped up in her head.

'_What the hell? Why did I think of him?'_

"Of course, I want someone hot. Someone like Ko..."

Her mouth snapped shut when she realized her mistake. Anna and Nonoko smirked at the reddening girl.

"Ko...?" Anna grinned and put her arm around Sumire's shoulders.

"Ko... Ko?" Nonoko giggled and lifted Sumire's face up with a finger.

"I-I meant Natsume!" she stuttered.

"Yeah, sure. Right," Hotaru snorted.

"Tell us!" Anna grinned.

"Who is it?" Nonoko giggled.

They were cornering her. She felt nervous and desperately needed a distraction.

"Ah... Mikan is already an A-cup!" she yelled.

Silence.

'_AUGH! Stupid, stupid Sumire! That was the worst distraction ever!' _she yelled in her head.

"SERIOUSLY? Mikan, is this true!"

Anna and Nonoko now started cornering the poor brunette. They were about to question her more when the wooden wall behind them (that separated the women's and the men's hot springs) came crashing down with a burning mindreader on it. At the other side of the wall were Kitsuneme, Ruka, Yuu and Natsume, looking quite surprised at the turn of events. Koko started screaming and rolling on the ground, trying to put out Natsume's fire.

The girls glanced at each other. Mikan started screaming and running around. Anna, Nonoko and Sumire screamed and hid their bodies into the water. Hotaru's eyes glinted.

"50,000 rabbits or death, you choose!" she said from behind her calculator that had grown big enough to cover her body.

"Nononooo! This isn't what you think it is!" Koko yelled when the fire was finally out.

Sumire glared at him.

"Okay... This is _kind of_ what you think it is... But it's not like THAT!"

She growled loudly.

"Those guys told me to spy on you and Natsume burned me when I told them Mikan's an A-cup and I fell so it's all their fault!" he exclaimed and pointed at the others.

The boys glared at him.

'_Sorry, mates. Sumire is way scarier than all of you together and I have to sleep in the same room with her,' _ Koko apologized in his mind, even though no one could hear him.

Seems like only then could our perverted Kitsuneme realize the situation.

"WOAH! What a view, what a _view_!" he yelled and whistled.

"2,000 rabbits per shot?" Sumire hissed.

"Deal," Hotaru smirked and handed her the BakaCannon.

Sumire shot it at all five guys.

"Perverts," she frowned.

Hotaru took out a remote _(where did it come from?) _and furiously clicked the buttons. A small robot came out and pushed the wall back up, despite the protests from the guys.

'_You _better_ hope this doesn't ruin our plans,'_ Sumire growled, knowing he was listening.

On the other side of the wall, Koko started laughing nervously.

* * *

"Oi, Yuu! I heard that Nonoko was looking for you just now!" Koko grinned.

Yuu lifted his nose up from a thick book.

"Looking for me?" he repeated with a frown.

Koko nodded enthusiastically and gestured to the door. Yuu, still frowning, got up and walked out.

'_Anna-chan and Nonoko-chan are staying in room 265, right?'_

He was going to knock, when suddenly the door opened. It slammed right into his face. He crouched and brought hands to his hair, almost yanking them out because of the pain.

"Yuu-chan? Oh no, I'm so sorry!" Nonoko panicked.

She squatted next to him and took his face into her hands, searching it for injueries.

"I-I'm fine, Nonoko-chan!" he groaned.

"Sorry!" she whined.

"I said I'm fine!" he chuckled.

A huge clank and the sound of metal chains rubbing together silenced them. They glanced around to find the source of the voice and then stared at each other. The floor under them collapsed and they fell. Surprised screams echoed through the hallway, but when doors started opening, the floor was back in its place and nobody was there.

* * *

"OUCH!"

"AUUGH!"

"Nonoko-chan, are you okay?" Yuu coughed.

"Gosh, it's so dark! Yeah, I'm okay! I landed on something soft!"

"Yes, that would be _me_!" he groaned.

Nonoko scrambled up quickly and tried her best to help him up even though she couldn't see a thing.

"Sorry.."

"Mm. Wait a second."

She could hear his clothes rustle and the next thing she knes, he was holding a flash light. With that, they found out they were in a small box-like place, where they couldn't even spread their arms without hitting the walls. Nonoko almost had to sit on top of him.

"Umm... Where are we?" she asked quietly.

"I donno."

The light flickered.

"Oh no, I think the batteries are going to..."

Darkness filled the space between them

"Die?" Nonoko ended his sentence.

"Exactly."

"Oh no, are we going to starve here?" she shrilled.

"There's a fifty-five percent chance they'll find us before that!" he said.

Nonoko decided not to ask about the remaining forty-five percent. It became so silent that they could've heard the sound of a needle dropping to the floor. That is, if they had brought a needle. Nonoko's small hands found their way through the darkness and grabbed his shirt.

"Are you scared?" he asked.

"I-I am not!" she stuttered.

He huffed slightly.

'_So it comes to this then.'_

He closed his eyes and tried to concentrate, with bad results.

'_I can't stop thinking about her when she's this close...'_

He tried to shut everything out of his mind. Still, he heard her gasp.

"Yuu-chan, did you do this? It's so beautiful!" she giggled.

Yuu let out a small smile, not breaking his concentration. He could imagine her smiling brightly a the blue shiny starts he made with his alice fell over them and disappeared before touching the floor. Then, for the second time that day, the floor gave up and they fell on something soft - and smelly.

"What the hell?" Yuu groaned when she fell on him again.

"That's what _I _would like to ask _you two_! What the hell were you doing in the laundry box?"

They turned their heads to see Rika, the small owner of the huge hotel.

"La-Laundry box?"

"Yes, laundry box! Why were you in there? If you wanted to have some private time, you could've said so and I would've given you another room! Geez, kids these days. If I hadn't decided to collect the laundry today, you could've died in there!" Rika scolded them.

They started to slowly understand where they were. A small room that had nothing in it but a huge basket full of dirty clothes, Nonoko and Yuu lying on them and Rika standing on a chair next to the basket.

"We, uhh...Accidentally fell down when the laundry box opened," Nonoko tried to explain.

Rika raised an eyebrow and lifted her gaze up to the roof, where a weird rope system moved the laundry boxes from the basement to the front of the rooms and back.

"Hmm.. The trap doors _have _been acting up lately. Ugh. You two go back to your rooms. After I've cleaned out the boxes, I'll come fix the trap doors. Oh, and remember the fifth most important rule

here, _watch your every step_!" she grinned.

The two quickly climbed over the edge of the basket and left the room. From far away, they could hear a loud clank and Rika cursing the heavens.

"What the hell? Aren't you Mr. Kimura from room 456? No wonder you haven't ordered any food for two years!"

Yuu shuddered and Nonoko looked like she was going to barf. They ran back to their own hallway. Yuu had a map, so they got there without getting lost.

"Th-That girl is seriously crazy!" Yuu scowled.

Nonoko nodded and seemed a bit thoughtful before turning to face him.

"Umm... Thank you, Yuu-chan!" she said and smiled shyly.

"For what? I couldn't do anything for you!" he sighed.

She shook her head softly.

"It's not like that. You protected me back there, didn't you? When we fell, you made sure that my landing was soft. Right? And you comforted me with your alice when I was scared! I'm really grateful for that!"

Nonoko gave him a light kiss on his cheek, making both of them blush deeply. She dashed to the door of her room.

"Umm... When we get back to the academy! How about a date in the Central Town? Saturday, pick you up at six?" he grinned unsurely.

Nonoko giggled.

"Sure!" she said, opened the door and ran into her room.

Anna lifted her gaze up from the TV and raised an eyebrow.

"Nonoko, your face is redder than the tomato I'm eating! Did something good happen?" she asked smugly.

"Maybe," Nonoko smiled.

Yuu chuckled at the other side of the door and walked to his own room.

* * *

"I knew it! I'm a genius!" Koko grinned and peeked around the corner to the now-empty hallway.

"You're more of a goofy assistant, if you ask me!" Sumire snorted.

"I agree with Ms. Shouda!" Rika laughed.

"Arr. You two filthy mutts aren't thinking of creating mutiny, are yee? Har har har, I might add. You two filthy mutts will not get out of this ship with yer precious little lives!" Koko growled, trying to imitate a pirate.

"Is Mr. Yome always like this?" Rika sweatdropped.

"_Always._ Thanks for helping us with out plan, Rika!" Sumire sighed.

"Hn. Call me if you need anything. I have a body in the laundry room and I need to get rid of it before the cops come!" she grinned, bowed and disappeared.

Sumire sweatdropped and Koko started laughing madly.

"Now, only four pairs remain un-paired! Anna and Kitsuneme. Hotaru and Ruka. Mikan and Natsume. And us?" he grinned.

"Yeah... Wait. WHAT? Why are my Natsume-sama and Ruka-sama paired with THOSE TWO? No, no, NO! No way in hell am I going to approve of that!" she ranted.

Koko's grin widened a bit. After all, she never said a word against _him _and _her _paired up together.

"Now now, Permy! Let's go and eat something chocolate-y, okay?" he laughed and dragged the hissing, growling and spitting girl with him towards their room.

'_And the game has begun...'_


	3. Never Leave A Crying Girl Alone

"Whaat? How did this happen?" Anna yelled.

Nonoko blushed and stared down at the water.

"You and _Yuu_? Were you crazy?"

"I'm not crazy! Yuu-chan is a very gentle person with many manly traits!" Nonoko huffed.

"I never noticed," Anna snorted.

"Well, _I_ think that _someone_ is just jealous because _I _have a boyfriend!" Nonoko teased.

"Am not."

"Are too!"

"AM NOT!"

"_Are too_!"

_BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!_

"OWW!" they groaned at the same time.

"Shut up, you two. I'm trying to relax here," Hotaru said in monotone.

Anna and Nonoko sweatdropped.

"Nonoko-chan, it's still _way_ too early for boyfriends!" Mikan whined.

"Mikan-chan, you sound like a dad," Nonoko giggled.

Sumire hugged Nonoko with a huge grin plastered on her face.

"Well, I'm happy for you, Nonoko! Iinchou is a good guy for you! A match made in heaven, you could say!"

Nonoko's blush brightened.

"T-Thank you, Sumire-chan!"

"WAIT WAIT WAIT! _What_? Sumire? Being happy? For SOMEONE ELSE? Okay, it's official! The world has turned upside down! Oh god, what if I have gone crazy too? I might just go to the men's side and let myself get raped by Kitsuneme if I don't watch myself!" Anna squeaked.

"I would enjoy it if you came, but I would never rape you. I'm not evil, you know?" Kitsuneme snorted.

Every girl turned to look at him. He was sitting on a stone, _in the women's side, _dressed in a bath towel that covered his chest. His hair was tied up in two ponytails, making up the impression of him being a flat-chested girl. He just grinned and waved at them. The whole men's side jumped when the screaming started at the other side of the fence.

"GET OUT, YOU FRICKIN' PERV!"

"GO AWAY!"

"Ladies, ladies! Worry not! I won't neglect anyone, I have plenty of time to satisfy all of you!" Kitsuneme yelled.

"Go satisfy yourself!" Sumire screeched.

"Why, that's not going to happen. How about _you_ come and satisfy me?" Kitsuneme laughed.

Koko had to bite his tongue in order to _not_ go and beat Kitsu's guts out. He'd be beaten by the girls before he could've, anyway. Stupid fox.

"Natsume, shouldn't you be burning him already?" Ruka laughed.

Stupid animal-lover.

"He's hitting on mind reader's girl, not mine," Natsume scowled.

Stupid pyromaniac.

"Umm.. Going to the girls' side is forbidden..."

Stupid schizophrenic.

Koko scowled at Kitsuneme when he came flying over the fence, yelling stuff like _'Banzai, my goddes, banzai!'._

* * *

Anna flopped down on the couch and stared at the ceiling, then rolled onto her side and stared at the wall.

'_Jealous, huh?'_ she thought bitterly and squeezed her eyes shut tightly.

'_I'm happy for Nonoko-chan, but...'_

"What's our little Anna-chan thinking about, I wonder? I wouldn't know, because I don't have Koko's alice..."

Her eyes snapped open in a flash and transported the image of a blond-haired boy with fox eyes sitting next to her into her brains.

"KITSU!" she squeaked.

"The one and only!" he laughed.

"How did you-?"

"Nonoko let me in," he shrugged.

Anna frowned.

"Why did you come here?"

"...Anywayz! You don't have to be jealous of Nonoko-chan!" Kitsu grinned.

"What?"

"You don't have to be jealous, silly! You have me, don't you?"

He leaned forward and pinned her to the sofa, grinning like the fox he was.

"Or am I not enough to satisfy your needs?"

He laughed and lowered his head so their foreheads touched slightly. He stared into her eyes, making her gulp.

'_Why is he getting so close?'_

"You.. Have me, right?" he whispered.

He put one hand on the back of her head and pulled her closer, making their lips meet. Anna would've gasped, but his tongue slipped into her mouth before she had the chance...

_THUMP!_

Anna's eyes fluttered open and she found herself on the floor. Kitsuneme was nowhere to be found.

"Gawd, it was just a dream!" she sighed.

"What was a dream?" Sumire raised an eyebrow at her.

Anna jumped up from the floor with a shriek. Sumire and Koko were standing behind the sofa and staring at her like she was a mental. Koko's arm was thrown comfortably around Sumire's shoulders and she didn't seem to mind it as much as Anna thought she would've.

"Umm.. Uh. N-Nothing," Anna stuttered.

Koko leaned as close to Sumire as he could and whispered something into her ear. Something that made her smile like _she_ was a mental. Anna glared at Koko, figuring he had just read her mind and told Sumire about Anna's dream like the whipped, love-sick puppy he was.

"Oi! I ain't whipped!" Koko exclaimed.

Sumire glared at him, since he was still too close to her and was yelling right next to her ear.

"But you do admit that you're a love-sick puppy?" Anna countered.

"I'm not!" Koko shouted.

"Shut up, Koko," Sumire sighed.

That was the signal for him to stop talking and he immediately obeyed her. Anna raised her eyebrows at him and he stuck out his tongue at her.

"Having naughty dreams about Kitsu, are we?" Sumire giggled.

"I was _NOT_ having a _NAUGHTY_ dream about _KITSUNEME_! In fact, I think KOKO is the one having naughty dreams here! Look at that perverted face and those wandering hands," Anna scowled.

"_No_, that would be Natsume," Koko grinned.

"Didn't I already tell you to shut up, Koko?" Sumire growled while inspecting her nails.

"Yes, mistress."

"Well, if you weren't having a naughty dream, why were you moaning his name in your sleep?" Sumire smirked at Anna.

Anna blushed and racked her brain for an excuse.

"Tha-That was because uhh..." she stuttered.

"It was a lie, Anna. Anyway. You like Kitsuneme, right?" Sumire asked merrily.

Anna clamped a hand over Sumire's mouth in panic.

"PERMY! His, like, best friend is, like, standing right next to you!" she whimpered harshly.

Sumire rolled her eyes and Koko did his best to not laugh at the poor girl. Anna blushed again.

"What's UP, guys?" Kitsuneme yelled as he burst into the room.

"GOD!" Sumire shrieked in surprise.

"Clouds," Koko grinned.

"Love," Anna sighed dreamily when she saw him.

"Correct, correct aaand... Uhh... What?" Kitsuneme scowled.

Anna blushed furiously. Sumire elbowed Koko in the ribs when he started laughing.

"Nothing?" Anna giggled nervously.

"Oh-kayz then!"

"Oh no, that reminds me! Koko promised me he'd... Ahm... Take me..? Where were you going to take me, Koko?" Sumire asked and sent a desperate call for help in her mind.

"Oh, I promised to take Sumire to... Dang, I can't think of anything either," he muttered.

Sumire stomped on his foot and he let out a small cry. Kitsuneme wiggled his eyebrows at them.

"What might you two be hiding from me, eh? Maybe you were actually going to go into your room and do something naughty, eh eh?"

"Fine. We were going to go and have sex in our room. You happy?" Sumire growled.

Anna flushed. Kitsuneme's eyebrows came to a halt and he glomped Koko, who was still crying and holding his foot.

"Koko, you're officially my hero! Here I thought that you have no interest in girls and you start banging Sumire Shouda! I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU! It's the first time I've ever seen you show sexual interest towards a girl... I was so worried you might turn out gay!" Kitsu cried out his worries to the crying boy and a frowning girl.

"Su-Sumire! Y-You already... And with K-Kokoroyomi! I-I-I didn't know anything about this! This is so going on AliceBook! THE Sumire Shouda has had sexual intercourse with Kokoro Yome! EEK!" Anna screamed.

"You're saying it like it's a bad thing," Koko pointed out with a frown.

"If you do that, I'll tell everyone that you had a naughty dream about Kitsu!" Sumire snarled.

"If you do that, I'll tell everyone that you had a naughty dream about KOKO!" Anna huffed.

"I didn't have naughty dream about Koko."

"Oh yeah? Well, I... You didn't?"

"I didn't."

'_Or more like, I didn't tell anyone about it.'_

"Uhh.. But no one else knows that! I'll tell them that you were moaning his name in your sleep and drooling!" Anna yelled.

"I will tell them that you love Kitsuneme, since it's true anyway."

"It's not true!"

"Yes, it is."

"No, it IS NOT!"

"Then why are you getting so worked up about it?"

"BECAUSE IT'S TRUE!"

"I knew it."

"I.. I.."

Anna's eyes started tearing up.

"Oh, how I hate you, Permy!" she smiled weakly.

"Likewise," Sumire tried to smile back.

Anna glanced at Kitsuneme and ran out crying.

"What the heck did just happen?" Kitsu groaned and ran after her.

Sumire smirked. Koko came next to her and put his arm back on her shoulders, smiling.

"Now that we're alone, Permy.. What was that not-telling-anyone-about-naughty-dream and we-were-going-to-go-have-sex about?" Koko smirked and pulled her closer.

"In your dreams, Kokoroyomi," Sumire sighed and left.

* * *

Kitsuneme ran through corridors like a maniac _(why didn't he fly?) _and heard lots of doors open and unsatisfied grunts come from other customers. He didn't see or hear them, he didn't care about them. All he cared about was Anna. Where was she? Why was she crying? What was her favorite food?

He snorted at his thoughts and they snorted back at him, which just made him snort back at them again. He was about to snort again, just for the effect, when he hit something tiny and felt something wet on his shirt. Lookin down, he saw a small girl (namely Rika) in a maid outfit sitting on the floor with many empty teacups scattered (and shattered) around her. She looked quite stumped. Kitsuneme was about to make it a hit-and-run, but she grabbed his shirt before he could leave.

"Why, Mr. Kitsuneme. I deeply and humbly apologize for blemishing your shirt!" Rika said and bowed.

"Uhh. No need. Have you seen Anna?" he asked.

"Anna?" Rika tilted her head and pressed a finger to her cheek in confusion.

"Ms. Umenomiya?"

"Oh! Ms. Umenomiya went down the hall, curved to the right and again, stopped, went to the left, then to the right, stopped again before the traffic light, went towards east, then hit Mr. Kimura and ran back to west and then to north. Do you need anything else, Mr. Kitsuneme?"

"No thanks, bye!"

"Hn. Fourth rule, never leave a girl crying alone," he heard her mutter before he ran to the direction she had pointed out.

"Anna!" Kitsuneme yelled and skidded to a stop in front of the weeping girl.

She was sitting in a dark corner and emitting a even darker aura.

"What's wrong, girl?" he asked, sitting next to her.

"I DON'T LIKE YOU!" she exclaimed in between her sobs.

"Well, ouch. That hurts, Anna-chan," he frowned.

She sniffled.

"So..."

He coughed uncomfortably before carefully reaching out to touch her hair. She flinched back just the slightest, making him hesitate for a second. Then he gathered up his courage, twirled her pale pink locks in his hands and pulled her head to his chest. He was trying to calm her down and seemingly succeeding in it. Anna sniffled again before she stopped crying.

"Come on, hun! Tell me why you were crying," Kitsu begged.

"Be-Because..."

She hiccuped and didn't continue her answer.

"Did Permy say something to you?" he frowned.

He hadn't actually listened to their fight. After all, he was still in a shock and couldn't quite grasp anything at that point because he had just found out that his best friend was, indeed, straight.

"No."

"Then.. What happened?"

She raised her head and stared at him with those lovely, sparkling, confusing, lovely, twinkling, cute, lovely eyes that made him want to jump off the roof of the highest building ever made while yodling her name...

"You don't _know_?" she scowled.

He nodded.

"So you _DO_ know?"

He shook his head.

"Which is it?"

"Uhh.. What was the question again?"

Anna sighed.

"So you didn't even realize that I confessed my undying love and adoration for you?" she joked.

"...You love me?"

"What? No-I-don't."

Kitsuneme raised his eyebrows and stared off to space.

"I see... You love me.. So that's why you ran away crying!" he grinned and his face lit up in realization.

He received a blank look from Anna, who didn't quite get what he was realizing there.

"Oh.. I get it!" he grinned.

"Get what?" she groaned.

"You're in love with me!"

"AM NOT!"

"Are too."

"Am. Not."

"Are too."

"_AM NOT_."

"Are not."

"Am too! I mean, not!"

A huge blush made its way to her face.

"SO YOU ARE! Hehe, I can read you like an open book!" he grinned cheekily, earning a slap on his shoulder.

"Ow. I did _not_ see that coming! Why'd ya do that?"

"Because... You were talking rubbish!" she accused.

"Whaaat? So you don't love me?"

"That's what I've been trying to say!"

"Am I that un-lovable?" he asked and used his teary puppy eyes on her.

Weirdly enough, it worked. Even though his eyes were oddly slanted. She could feel the blush creeping up from the back of her neck.

"AHA! You _do_ love me!" he yelled.

"Wha-?"

"I can prove it to you!"

He smirked at her.

"You start to stutter when you talk to me," he started.

"W-Well, sometimes," she stuttered.

"You blush when I come near you..."

He circled his arm around her shoulders and peered closer at her reddening face.

"And your heart will start to hammer against your chest.. When I kiss you."

"Eh?"

"I love you... Too," Kitsuneme whispered.

He closed the gap between their faces and made their lips crash. She froze.

* * *

"Oh my, oh my!" Rika sighed.

"That little perv! How can he get that romantic and completely ruin it by kissing her like that? I'm going to kill him!" Sumire hissed.

Koko, as always, smiled his goofy smile. Even though he was throwing tables all over the place inside his head, only because that bastard confessed to Anna before he did to Sumire. Sumire elbowed him in the ribs.

"What are you staring off to space for?" she growled.

"OW. Hehehe."

"Why are you laughing?" she frowned.

"Anna just thought that her heart was actually going to jump out of her mouth, so Kitsu was right after all. How about we test this theory too, Permy?" he grinned and attempted to get closer to her.

To his misfortune, Sumire was already walking away.

"_Tch._ Sumireee, wait for mee~!" he yelled and ran after her.

Rika watched them leave until she couldn't see them anymore. Then she turned to stare at Mr. Kitsuneme and Ms. Umenomiya, who were making out in a deserted hallway.

"It's getting quite lovey-dovey mood-ish," she smirked, turned around to leave and crashed with a wall.

**A/N: Fuwaa~! That was hard! At some point, I thought that I wouldn't be able to do it! Seems like KitsunemexAnna is much harder for me to write about than KokoxSumire... Hmm. Maybe it has got something to do with preferences? T_T Who knows... Anyways, I'm starving and I want donuts. DONUTS! DONUTS! But our one and only donut shop is closed because of renovation. Booo. Oh, and I would like to dedicate this chapter to my great-grandma, who is either dead or dying right now. ._. Sometimes, I think I'm a heartless person myself.. Please review...**


	4. Don't Get Lost

"A-Anna-chan! Yo-you too?" Mikan gasped overdramatically, jumped out of the water and brought her hands to her cheeks in a surprised manner.

"My, that is surprising," Hotaru admitted with a smirk on her lips, though her eyes stayed as emotionless as always.

"Really?"Anna sighed, her face reddening slightly.

Nonoko and Sumire squealed.

"Anna-chan and Kitsuneme!" Nonoko shrilled.

"Kitsu and Anna-chan!" Sumire giggled.

"That is soooo _cute_!" they yelled.

"NOOO! Anna-chan, don't listen to the devils! You must always stay pure and innocent, no matter what!" Mikan screeched and cried waterfalls.

Others sweatdropped.

"Mikan-chan, you say we're too young and stuff, but..." Anna laughed.

"...weren't you the one who was complaining about not being able to get married at the age of ten?" Nonoko asked.

Mikan flushed.

"Th-That's a whole different story now!" she screamed.

"Oh, is that _so_? Then, do you have a certain someone who'd be willing to marry you now?" Sumire smirked.

Mikan stared at Sumire, twitched and started blushing.

"AHA! You just thought of Natsume, didn't you?" Sumire yelled and pointed at her red face.

"Wha-! I did NOT!" Mikan screeched and covered her blushing cheeks.

"Yes, she did!" Koko chuckled and hugged Sumire from behind.

"I knew it! I knew it!" Sumire giggled and turned around to hug Koko.

Everyone froze, excluding Hotaru who immediately took out a camera. Their silence was broken by a camera's click and a shrill scream. Sumire pushed Koko away and he, in his dumbstruck state, fell on his ass in the water. He sat there with a big grin plastered on his face.

"What the _hell_, Koko!" Sumire yelled.

"Has he finally taken example of Kitsu and become a perv?" Anna wondered.

"That seriously hurts when it's coming from my girlfriend!" Kitsuneme sighed and put his arm around Anna's shoulders.

Anna blushed. Nonoko stared. Sumire glared. Mikan ogled. Hotaru took out her BakaGun.

"They're both perverts," the inventor concluded and sent them flying.

The guys landed nicely. Or at least one of them did, thanks to his flying alice.

"I AM NOT IN LOVE WITH NATSUME HYUUGA!" Mikan screamed out of the blue, waving her arms around frantically.

"Yeah, right!" Anna snorted.

"And pigs can fly!" Nonoko scoffed.

"Well, they _can_ if Baldy uses his _alice_ on them! So HA!" Mikan grinned triumphantly.

"That's not the issue here, idiot!" Sumire sighed.

"Mikan-chan, do you know what love is?" Nonoko asked.

Mikan blinked.

"...Howalon."

Anna, Nonoko and Sumire sweatdropped.

"This is going to be a _loooong_ day," they sighed.

* * *

"Waawaalallalaa! Lalalaa!" Mikan sang and skipped through the hallways.

Suddenly she stopped and looked around.

"Mou! Where could the toilet be hiding?" she pouted.

Then she continued skipping and singing.

* * *

"Umm... Natsume?" Ruka frowned.

The manga on Natsume's face slid down and revealed his mesmerizing crimson orbs. He raised an eyebrow to acknowledge his best friend.

"Imai told me... Don't look at me like that! We're not friends! Anyway, she... Come on, Natsume!" Ruka exclaimed when the manga slid back to its original place.

"...Ruka," Natsume said in that weird way only he can make.

"Mikan has been missing for an hour!" Ruka blurted out.

Natsume sat upright, letting the manga fall on his lap.

"Everyone's looking for her and..."

"Then why should I care about Polka? If everyone else is looking for he, they're bound to find her soon," Natsume growled.

"But this place is like a maze! We called Rika here and she said that it'd be best not to keep our hopes up! There are traps and things like that all over the place! Yuu said there was a CORPSE in the laundry room! Natsume!" Ruka yelled.

Natsume stood up and left the room without a word. Ruka smiled to himself and went to look for Imai. _Just_ to tell her that Natsume was participating in the search, of course. He had no other reason to see Imai, right? None at all.

* * *

"WAAH! Where am I?" Mikan cried and leaned against a wall.

Wind blew in the dark hallways. She sniffled quietly and tried to disguise herself as a ball.

'_I miss my Hotaru! I wonder what she's doing right now.. Uuu... Hotaruu...'_

An image of her best friend popped up above her head. The image-Hotaru turned to stare at her.

"_Mikan, you idiot. Hyuuga obviously loves you, so why would you say that he doesn't?"_

Mikan waved her hands in the air to get rid of the image.

"MOU! Hotaru, what are you saying? There's no way Natsume could love me!" she pouted.

'_Anna-chan and Nonoko-chan must be worried about me!'_

An image of the almost-twins popped up. They giggled cutely.

"_Mikan-chan! You're so lucky to have Natsume-kun there for you! You two look so happy together! I wish I could find such a great guy too!" _they sighed together.

Mikan popped the image with a needle.

"GAAH! Anna-chan! Nonoko-chan! It's not like THAT!" she screamed.

'_That's it! At least Permy is on my side!'_

An image of Permy came up. She was painting her nails. Figures. With a slight flick of her permed seaweed hair, she started speaking.

"_Listen, idiot. I'm only going to say this _once._ You love Natsume and Natsume, like, loves you. I'm so not stupid like you, so I get that. Soo.. If you guys start, like, dating or something.. I totally get it. I will give up on him. But yeah, I still will be there everyday, bitching about it. That's, like, the deal here. So go on and confess your love to him, idiot."_

Mikan groaned.

"Even image-Permy has gone to the other side!" she yelled and closed her eyes.

_Polka._

"Aah. Why does everyone keep saying that I love Natsume? I could never love such a pervert."

_...Polka._

"Now his voice is filling my head! Argggh. What is this love about, anyway? Wait, what if the images are RIGHT? Maybe I _am_ in love with Natsume!"

_Polka..._

"UWAAH! I'm in love with NATSUME! What should I do?" she screeched.

"For God's sake, Polka! Stop torturing my eardrums!" Natsume growled.

Mikan opened her eyes to see the blood red eyes that she loved so much. She jumped up quickly.

"Na-Na-NATSUME!"

With a frantic look around, she realized they were alone.

"Di-Did you hear me right now?"

He frowned and nodded.

"I-I didn't m-mean it like THAT! I just thought that I love you.. As a... FRIEND! Yes, that's it! I love you because you're my _friend_!" Mikan screamed and started laughing nervously.

Silence. He smirked, put his hands on her cheeks and pulled her down the meet his lips. Her eyes widened. After a while, he pulled away from her, the smirk still evident on his lips and a sparkle in his crimson eyes.

"I understand you, _girl_friend," he grinned.

He got up and started walking towards their rooms. She was left behind, gaping at him like he was a pink alien eating a chunk of potato ice cream and listening to whale songs. She lifted her fingers to her mouth in awe.

"Wha-wha-? NA-NA-NATSUMEEE! YOU BIG _PERVERT_!"

* * *

"I so do not talk like that... That.. _Thing_ in her head!" Sumire hissed.

"Sure you don't, honey!" Koko grinned.

"Right? I so don't understand what is, like, going on in her tiny peanut brains!" she grumbled.

"Seems like Mr. Hyuuga knows his way back, so I don't have to worry about Mrs. Hyuu.. I mean, Ms. Sakura. Third rule, don't get lost. What a classic," Rika sighed.

She got up and bowed to Koko and Sumire.

"I shall take my leave now."

She left quickly, leaving Sumire and Koko alone in the hallway. Sumire sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

"Permy, you're seriously fine with Mikan and Natsume going out?" Koko asked.

"I.. Guess so."

His smile got wider.

"That's my Permy! Do you have any ideas? For the next couple?"

A vein popped on Sumire's head.

"Ohh.. Yeah, right, sorry! My bad!" he laughed.

"Don't make me squish your foot again, coconut," she growled and slid down the wall to sit on the floor.

He sat next to her (while protecting his feet).

"So you hate giving up on your idols, _so what_? You knew that you had to give up _someday_. And believe me, I know that you know that I know that you knew! So don't try to lie to me. I know you better than anyone else," Koko sighed.

Sumire blinked.

"You're normal again," she said.

"What? I'm never normal! I'll always be special... In your heart, hunny!" he grinned.

She sighed and got up, brushing the invisible specs of dust off her clothes.

"Nevermind. Which way is our room?" she asked.

"...I thought you knew?" he said and blinked.

"How would I know?"

"Well, I don't know either!"

They stared at each other.

"Fuck."

"We're screwed."

**A/N:**** Wahoo! Chapter four, finally out! Though the NatsumexMikan was a bit.. I don't know.. Less than I thought? ._. Hope you guys review this. I've been writing this ALL NIGHT, so you better review this. If you don't... Well, let's just say I have duct tape, a cat, christmas decorations and cookies. *_* You guys can't even imagine the evil deeds I can do with them! ****Mwahaha! ...I need sleep. ****Now. Oh, I learned today that humans can survive without food longer than they can survive without sleep. Another reason for me to go to sleep. -_- Okay, okay. I'm asleep.**


	5. Responsibility Is A Must

"By the way, I'm dating Natsume."

"EEEEEH?" Anna and Nonoko screeched, standing up so quickly that they almost fell back in the water.

Sumire couldn't help the smug expression on her face. After all, Natsume-sama was now happy and it was all thanks to her and Koko. Hotaru's eyes narrowed.

"Since when?" the twins questioned Mikan.

"Since yesterday…"

"HOW?"

"Uhh.. I kind of accidentally let it slip that I love her and then he…"

Mikan's face turned red at the memory.

"What what what? Why are you blushing? What did you guys do?" Anna screamed.

"Don't tell me…!" Nonoko squealed.

Mikan nodded shyly.

"He kissed me.."

_**BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!**_

"OWWIIIEEE! Hotaruuuu! Why'd ya do that?" Mikan whined and cried waterfalls.

"I'm leaving!" Hotaru said rather passionately and left the bath in a hurry.

"Did we make her mad?" Nonoko asked quietly.

"I wonder.." Sumire frowned.

* * *

Ruka smiled to himself as he pulled the shirt over his head.

'_So it finally happened. Natsume and Mikan getting together,'_ he thought.

"Hey, Ruka! We're going ahead!" Kitsuneme grinned and ran to the bath, followed by the other guys.

Ruka sighed. He had always been slow at dressing up and, well, down. That's why he was always left behind by others when they were heading for the bath. It was really annoying. Suddenly the door from the hallway to the locker room opened and slammed against the wall. He jumped from surprise and the jeans he was just putting in the locker fell to the floor. There, in front of him, stood the Ice Queen herself. In the boys' locker room.

"Where is he?" Hotaru inquired loudly.

"Wha-wha-wha-? Imai?" Ruka blushed.

"Where is that son of a bitch?"

"What? Who?"

"Hyuuga! Where is Hyuuga? I'm going to kill him!"

Ruka blinked. This was the first time he had ever seen the Ice Queen show so much emotion. Seemed like she noticed this too. She quickly fixed her face back to normal.

"Anyone who pollutes the idiot is polluting my life, too," she said.

"Eh? Ah, you mean them dating?"

"If it was only dating, I would have forgiven him. But it's still way too early to kiss Mikan! He can't just barge in and pollute her!"

"Ki-ki-kiss?" Ruka stuttered.

"So I have come to annihilate him for good."

"Wait! You can't kill my best friend! I mean, he's… He's my best friend!" Ruka yelled.

Hotaru glared at him and took out her BakaBazooka.

"Even if you're pointing that thing at me, I still can not let you kill Natsume," he nervously laughed.

She walked past him and headed for the baths. Ruka tried to stop her. What happened then, well, neither was quite sure. Lots of Baka shots. A scream. Spinning, falling and an impact. And they found themselves on the floor.

"What happened, Ruka?" the other guys yelled as they barged in.

The girls ran in too, since they were just leaving the bath and heard the scream.

"Ow.." Ruka grumbled and rubbed the back of his head.

He opened his eyes and they immediately met with a pair of stunned amethyst eyes. In one way or another, he had ended up lying on top of her and.. He almost passed out in the spot when he realized he was accidentally _groping_ the Ice Queen. Partly because she was the Ice Queen. But mostly because even if she was the Ice Queen, she was still a girl and he was still groping her, ahem, upped body.

"..Did we interrupt something?" Anna asked awkwardly.

Sumire locked eyes with Koko and raised her eyebrows. Koko read her mind and shrugged. She frowned angrily, making him flinch.

"Wow, I would've never guessed that Ruka was so aggressive," Kitsuneme snickered.

As if snapping out of a trance, Hotaru pushed Ruka off of her and stood up quickly. Ruka fell on his butt and blinked.

"Just so you know, that just now was sexual harassment and I can make you pay thousands of rabbits for the emotional pain, even without judicial proceedings. So, if you don't want to become poorer than dirt, I suggest you take the responsibility for your actions and become my slave," Hotaru said quickly, without even breathing in between, and turned away.

"Y-Yeah," Ruka stuttered in a daze.

"Of course, being just an ordinary slave won't be enough compensation for this. You will be on a strict schedule. It leaves you no time for anything personal at all. Because of that, your annoying fangirls must be kept away and for that reason, we shall now on be called 'a couple'. In other words, from now on you shall be my boyfriend and you can never escape this title unless I decide to let you go. Am I understood?" Hotaru asked.

A small smirk tugged on the corner of his lips.

"Understood," he sighed.

"Good. I shall now take my leave."

She pushed past the dumbfounded girls and headed towards her room.

"Dude, I think she just asked you out," Kitsuneme scowled.

"Second rule, responsibility is a must," Rika smirked as she popped out of nowhere, frightening everyone.

* * *

"Well, that was odd," Koko sighed a few hours later.

"Are you sure it wasn't a dream? That had to be a dream. I mean, Ruka groping Hotaru and Hotaru asking Ruka out? What are the chances?" Sumire groaned.

"We didn't even get to make a cool plan!" Koko complained.

Sumire rolled her eyes.

"Well, everyone's paired up now. So now all we have to do is sit back, relax and watch their love grow!" she squealed.

A light shuffle caught their attention and they turned around to notice a note that came from under the door. Sumire picked it up.

_Am I, or am I, a great actor?_

_You can't get two people to go out if they already are dating, Shouda._

_You should stop messing with others' lovelifes and concentrate on your own._

_Hopefully Yome stops acting like a jerk soon enough so that you can ask him out._

_In my opinion, you could do a lot better.._

_But I am not in the position to say that, considering the fact that I am dating Ruka._

_**SHE DOESN'T MEAN THAT.**_

_Yes, I most certainly do._

_{And Nogi, butt out of my note.}_

_Best wishes, Imai Hotaru._

**A/N:**** Well, that was different. No plans, no matchmakers, no nothing. O_O At first, I was thinking of making Sumire dress up and seduce Ruka and then Koko would bring Hotaru in and the normal girl-runs-away-guy-runs-after-thingy. But then again, that would've been major OOC. Not that this wasn't. If someone didn't get it, Ruka and Hotaru were acting the whole thing. ._. Does that make sense? After all that fighting when no one was even around… I don't know. Am I getting random or senile or something? HELP ME! Reviews might help? :3**


End file.
